Ben
Ben is another main character of Pasta Monsters. He is Jeff's best friend and one of the later deuteragonists (second most important character in a narrative) . Ben is based off the creepypasta "BEN DROWNED". Images used are drawn by kickstartaholic on deviantART(original images have been deleted, amazing artist, you, dear reader, should check them out). Personality and characteristics He lives in cyberspace. Ben seems to be always high (on a variety of drugs). He is laid-back and doesn't seem to care about anything. He can sometimes act childish at first (If he's feeling silly or just to act out), but at times he uses his internet mind to solve problems his friend's can't figure out. His voice is like that of a hipster or a stoned surfer dude, which is mainly calm and cool at times. But never yells out unless he needs to. Ben is the cool guy in the Pasta Monsters gang and never really argues about anything (But if you say anything about the internet being sucky or that it lies, that's the only time that Ben can argue). In the rare moments before the Incident, Ben was different and not a stoner. He was very shy, and turned invisible a lot at times. He started close with his friend and was very sensitive and emotional. To this day, he still is. When not high, he is also very vulnerable. He tends to stay to his closest friends, Ms. Pencilneck and Jeff. Appearance He always looks high, laid back, or tired due to his droopy eyelids. Ben is a spirit who is in the form of Link. The spirit, named Ben, was drowned by his father. The father was the leader of a cult named the Moon Children, who sacrificed others (whcch became Ben). Ben's eyes are black with small red pupils. His appearance is from Ocarina of Time, so that's a canonical error (to the creepypasta.) BEN DROWNED is from Majora's Mask. (But this is xcomickittyx's comic, so they can do whatever they want). He can also shape-shift into other monsters since he is a glitch (this was to be revealed in later, non existent comic pages). Trivia Ben is kinda like Spike from PONY.MOV. He (BEN) may have been inspired by him (Spike). His hat is much bigger than it looks. It stores his drugs and other items he keeps or needs from time to time, like his radio. He can only travel in cyberspace in his "statue-form". He always uses Jeff's computer to get to his house quicker. Ben is part of Zalgo's army, he usually goes out with his army friends (Thomasknown creepypasta and SEN) to haunt parts of the Under-Realm. Like Freelance and mostly the Over-World, or the human world as monsters call it. Ben's uniform (tunic, hat) may look gray, but it is actually an incredibly pale and light shade of green. As revealed in a now deleted post by comickit themself, later in the now canceled comic Jeff would have revealed to Ben that he had feelings (romantic and sexual) for him. This is preluded by Jeff's dream before he wakes up and possibly Ben's jokes on Jeff's sex life. Ben possibly may have known Jeff liked him, due to the joke on Jeff's sex life. How he may have obtained the info or gotten the hint is unknown. Category:Protagonists Category:Drug Addicts Category:Idiots Category:Main Characters Category:Male